Sete Demônios
by konako
Summary: Eles sabem. Carregam tochas para queimar a bruxa. Regina quer morrer, mas Red não irá deixá-la para tal final. Red Queen inspirada em Seven Devils, de Florence The Machine. Dedicada à Guria Vívian.


**Sete Demônios**

**Casal: **Red Queen

**Sinopse: **Eles sabem. Carregam tochas para queimar a bruxa. Regina quer morrer, mas Red não irá deixá-la para tal final. Red Queen inspirada em Seven Devils, de Florence + The Machine. Dedicada à Guria Vívian.

**Disclaimer: **Todos os personagens e histórias de base em Once Upon a Time são propriedade intelectual de seus escritores, Edward Kitsis e Adam Horowitz. A mim só pertence a criatividade a partir de seu trabalho.

A música Seven Devils pertence a banda indie Florence + The Machine.

**Nota do Autor: **A narrativa é feita em pedaços. O tempo não é completo - São apenas parcelas de eventos retiradas e descritas em seu momento de pico. Dessa forma, a história não é contínua, mas conta fatos como se one-shot foi inspirado em Seven Devils, de Florence + The Machine. Mais, em verdade, no elemento sombrio e pesado da música e da letra do que em seu significado literal e/ou figurado.

* * *

_Holy water cannot help you now_

_A thousand armies couldn't keep me out_

_I don't want your money_

_I don't want your crown_

_See I've come to burn your kingdom down_

* * *

Red a jogou contra a parede.

Regina nem sentiu o baque vibrar por sua nuca. Os lábios da morena a desligaram de qualquer outra coisa no momento. Ela queimava mais quente do que jamais antes a Rainha sentira em sua pele. Era assustador a fome da loba a lhe devorar.

_And no rivers and no lakes can put the fire out_

* * *

"Eles sabem" Red havia sussurrado contra a suas costas, quando o Sol se pôs pela última vez. A boca da mais alta pressionados contra seu ombro — Sua voz era abafada pela roupa ainda cobrindo Regina.

"Deixem que saibam" Havia sido a resposta da Rainha, vibrando pela cozinha sem medo de ser ouvida. Os braços de Red se apertaram no abraço, enlaçando sua cintura. A pressão trouxe Regina mais para perto do corpo quente da lobisomem. Suas costas se prensaram contra a frente da morena e por um momento a Feiticeira não quis mais nada, senão aproveitar o toque. Que lhe poderia ser o último.

"Você não deve nada a eles" Ela havia insistindo, podendo sentir na mera respiração de Red que a jovem estava miúda e insegura com seus medos infantis. As mãos da mais velha cobriram os antebraços pálidos sobre sua cintura e ela deixou que sua cabeça deitasse para trás e repousasse contra o peito de Red. Ela cheirava à floresta. "Eles não são seus donos"

"Eles irão vir atrás de você. Atrás de nós." A loba insistiu, aconchegando sua bochecha mais para perto do rosto da Rainha. De sua Rainha. Ela cheirava à serenidade.

"Eles não farão mal à você. É a mim que querem." Regina virou-se no aperto de Red, consequentemente afastando-se de seu corpo. Apenas alguns milímetros. O calor de Red ainda era alto. Era como fogo. "Eles a deixarão em paz."

"_Você não é a culpada. Sou eu. O pecado está em mim. E eles o apagarão, queimando minha vida. Queimando a bruxa que sou. E você será absolvida" _Cruzou a mente da Rainha. Mas ela não o disse. Era verdade apenas para habitar seu íntimo. Seu coração murcho e escurecido. Red não precisaria saber o que realmente a esperava.

A morte que a aguardava, nas mãos de Snow White.

"Eles não farão mal à você, se depender de mim" Red mirou os olhos de Regina profundamente. O verde nas íris penetrava a negação da Rainha e ela não podia mais esconder-se do sentimento que, toda a lua cheia, ela retorcia-se para ignorar.

Ela amava Red.

Red a amava.

Ela eram felizes. Elas _seriam _felizes, não fosse...

"Eu vou proteger você." A lobisomem continuou, sem entender a calmaria que cruzara os orbes castanhos de sua Rainha, mesmo em tempos tão perturbados. Ela sequer sentiu a menor estremecer em seus braços — Seu corpo inteiro em uma luta imbecil contra seu próprio amor. Regina tremia por amar Red. O sentimento era demais para seu pequeno e negro coração. Ele a engolia inteiro. "Mesmo deles. Vou a proteger, Regina"

Regina sorriu. A bondade de Red era demais. Era sufocante. Matava-a, por tantas e tantas vezes. E a trazia de volta, para uma terra em que tanto calor e tanto carinho eram sua vida.

Ela amava Red.

Red a amava.

"Eu sei, garota. Eu sei" A Rainha aproximou-se do rosto de Red e sussurrou sobre a pele de seus lábios, deixando que a respiração da morena misturasse com a sua. Tão quente. Tão pura.

Ela sabia.

Ela amava Red.

_I'm gonna raise the stakes, I'm gonna smoke you out_

* * *

Havia uma raiva queimando em Red que Regina não conseguia compreender.

Seus movimentos eram mais agitados e seus beijos mais quentes. Mais profundos. Mais animais. Era Red pura, rendendo-lhe sobre a cama e arrancando suas roupas.

Seus botões voaram pelos lados e rolaram pelo chão, ignorados. Sua saia era trapo irreconhecível quando os longos dedos de Red a abriram em um rasgo rápido.

Ela estava mais faminta do que nunca. Mais brava do que nunca.

Mas enquanto os dentes humanos de seu lobo traçavam mordidas leves por sua pele — Escalando dos ossos de seu quadril até seu pescoço e voltando para o vale de seus seios —, Regina entendia que a raiva da morena não era contra sua Rainha.

O lobo não rosnava contra sua pele e não rugia para sua existência.

Red estava brava com Snow. Com Charming. Com Emma.

Com cada um dos ridículos moradores que tinha a audácia de erguer tocha e forca em combate à Rainha. Red a jurara. "Eu vou proteger você. Mesmo deles"

E a forma com o lobo queimava — Era a besta mantendo sua promessa.

Deixando suas últimas marcas sobre a pele morena da Rainha, antes que não mais pudesse.

Eram apenas as duas, afinal. Contra os Charmings. Contra a cidade inteira.

E Red sabia, fundo, fundo dentro de si, que Regina não iria lutar. Não para defender a si mesma, ao menos. A lobisomem não queria acreditar. Ela insistia que o egoísmo de Regina a salvaria outra vez, mas o par estava certo da verdade inapagável; Regina buscava redenção. E se esta era a forma que o destino lhe ofertara, a Bruxa não iria negar.

Regina não se importava com o que lhe acontecesse.

E era por isso que Red queimava. Mais forte, mais agressiva, mais raivosa. Mais do que nunca. Pelas duas. Red estava lhe sugando suas frustrações e seus ódios. Red estava juntando sua força para lutar a guerra que a bruxa há muito havia desistido de guerrear.

Seu lobo em sua defesa.

"Eu vou proteger você" Red repetia contra sua pele, em murmúrios e sussurros apressados. Sem ar, bravos, impacientes. Regina havia se calado. Ela deitava, nua sobre o colchão, por debaixo do corpo fervente de sua morena. Ela não mais respondia. Seus suspiros afiados e seus gemidos de prazer eram tudo o que Red ouvia em retorno.

Ainda assim, ela não desistia de assegurá-la.

"Eu vou proteger você."

_Seven devils all around me, seven devils in my house_

_See they were there when I woke up this morning_

_I'll be dead before the day is done_

* * *

"Regina!" Red gritou, do outro lado do grande jardim. Regina não a ouviu direito. O discurso de Snow era vívido e furioso, soando alto e melancólico ao lado de seu ouvido. Mas a Rainha não a escutava. Ela não escutava nada, na verdade. Somente focava-se da imagem distante da morena.

Do outro lado. Muito distante. Intocável.

"Regina!" A lobisomem repetia. Regina podia ver em seus olhos o terror e o desespero. A Rainha poderia ver, afinal, somente isso. Ela não ousava olhar para os lados. As cordas apertando seus braços, seus quadris e seus tornozelos eram o bastante para alertá-la do que realmente a envolvia.

Ela sentia o cheiro de gasolina. Ela tinha certeza de que Red também sentia.

Oh. Então era por isso que os olhos verdes brilhavam dourados. Era medo. Era raiva. Era despedida. Seu lobo, tentando manter sua promessa.

"Regina! Não toquem nela." Red rugiu; Seu som cortou pela multidão e silenciou uma voz ou outra. Snow não se calou. Charming não se calou. Emma não se calou. Eles não ouviam Red tão claramente e tão sofregamente quanto Regina a ouvia. Era palpável o desespero em sua voz. Ainda assim, nada faziam para acalmá-la.

Deixavam seu lobo ali a sofrer, enquanto ocupavam-se em assentar madeira e gasolina.

Emma estava apertando as cordas atrás de si. Charming comandava a multidão, em posse de sua inseparável espada e uma gorda tocha a queimar em sua mão. Próxima demais da árvore onde Regina era presa.

E Snow continuava a falar. Eram intermináveis mágoas e remorsos acumulados. Seria ainda mais satisfatório se Snow soubesse que a Rainha sobre quem tanto afirmava seu eterno ódio sequer lhe dava ouvidos.

O rugido era o que mais lhe importava agora. Os olhos dourados, do outro lado do jardim.

A forma de Red. Alta, morena, magra. Um poder inegável contido em suas veias, deixando-se ser segura por apenas dois homens. Humanos homens. De força mísera se comparada ao poder em seus músculos. Red sabia que era esse o desejo de Regina.

_Seven devils all around you, seven devils in your house_

_See I was dead when I woke up this morning_

_I'll be dead before the day is done_

* * *

"Eu sei" A Rainha lhe assegurou, afastando uma mecha de cabelo para longe do rosto pálido. Red lutava contra as lágrimas a encherem seus olhos. "Eu sei que irá me proteger, meu lobo. Mas, por favor, não tire de mim minha redenção. Meu final feliz. Eu mereço o que vier a mim. Deixe que eles me encontrem. Deixe que eles me punam. É como minha história termina"

"Não. Não é. Eu sou seu final feliz." Red soluçou. Apesar de sua lendária lealdade, ela não seria capaz de honrar esse desejo. O final desejo de seu par.

"Você é" Regina riu da infantilidade no tom da jovem. Ela não chorava. Seus olhos eram secos. Ela deveria ser a mais forte das duas. Ao menos, no fim. "Por isso, minha história termina bem. Com você ao meu lado. E eu, livre de meus pecados".

"Deixe-me ir com você, então. Eu também tenho pecados pelos quais pagar. Eu..." Red abaixou seu rosto, tocando sua testa contra a de Regina e sussurrando em voz chorosa "Eu não me importo com redenção, se não puder continuar ao seu lado. Se meu passado é o que me fará queimar, que o faça agora. Junto ao seu. Ao mesmo tempo. Não quero viver um dia em terra em que você não mais exista".

"Oh, meu lobo. Sua história ainda não está no fim. Você é _meu_ final feliz." Regina beijou-lhe a ponta do nariz, seguindo para beijar-lhe a lágrima que escorria por sua bochecha. Seu choro era quente. "_Mas eu não sou o seu_. Você merece final melhor. Deixe-me ser, então, seu meio. Sua jornada."

"Não" Red quase rosnou, afastando o rosto de Regina e apertando seus dedos sobre os da Rainha. "Eu vou proteger você"

_And now all your lies will be exorcised_

_And we will find your sayings to be paradox_

* * *

Whale e Archie estavam caídos ao chão. Tão rapidamente quanto Regina teve tempo de fechar os olhos em seu cansaço. E então, ela perdera Red de vista. Tudo o que via era um vulto negro a cruzar em sua visão periférica.

Rosnados. Dentes. Ossos quebrando.

Oh. Era lua cheia.

_And it's an even sum_

For a por isso então que Snow escolhera essa noite para queimar Regina na fogueira de sua magia? Para que a traidora de sua causa pudesse sabotar seus planos de vingança? Era aquilo Snow sabotando a si mesma? Era Snow tão covarde, a ponto de não conseguir lançar faísca ao combustível e reduzir a bruxa de sua história à cinzas?

Snow era fraca. E ela confiara na fraqueza de Red para salvá-la de sua covardia.

Regina sorriu. Pela primeira vez, desde que soubera que a cidade estava se aproximando de sua mansão.

Ela sorria, verdadeiramente.

_It's a melody_

Porque o lobo gigante e negro que se aproximava, rugindo e matando — Ele não vinha por Snow. Ele não vinha por bondade.

Red estava quebrando sua promessa.

Red estava vindo lhe salvar.

_It's a final cry_

Regina fechou os olhos. E ela agradeceu, a qualquer poder maior do que o seu, por seu lobo ser tão teimoso.

"Venha, Red" Ela murmurou ao vento da noite, sentindo uma lágrima quente escorrer, solitária, por seu rosto frio. "Venha, meu lobo"

_It's a symphony_

* * *

_They can keep me out_

_'Til I tear the walls_

_'Til I save your heart_

_And to take your soul_

* * *

"Eu vou comê-los. Eu juro, eu vou comê-los." Red soava tão brava. Ainda assim, tão feliz.

Regina riu. Seu lobo era uma criança. Seu lobo era sua vida. E que bela vida, tinha agora a Rainha.

"Tenho certeza de que não farão muito bem para seu estômago" A mais velha ironizou, tentando manter o humor como barreira entre sua mente e sua dor. Os toques de Red eram gentis, mas não havia toque que não fizesse arder novamente as feridas por seu corpo.

A morena ouviu o gemido agudo e o leve estremecer da Rainha. Os olhos verdes subiram imediatamente para seu rosto e Regina teve de forçar um sorriso para acalmar os nervos da jovem. "Desculpe." Red pediu, voltando a molhar as gazes em remédio.

Regina assistia enquanto os delicados dedos longos da morena tocavam e molhavam seus ferimentos. Ela era de uma delicadeza assustadora. Tão assustador, em fato, quanto o contraste irônico a traçar suas duas personalidades.

A garota que agora sentava ao chão de sua sala e medicava suas queimaduras — com a cautela de uma enfermeira — era a mesma mulher a destroçar os moradores que ousaram infligir tais feridas.

Suas pernas estavam queimadas. Era o que mais ardia, ao menos.

As queimaduras do fogo eram mais profundas — Provavelmente devoraram sua pele e marcariam cicatrizes para o resto de sua vida —, mas Regina estava honestamente feliz em ter sobrevivido. Feliz em saber que seu lobo não conseguia manter promessas.

"_Eu sou o seu final feliz"_ A memória voltou à si contra sua vontade, à medida que ela observava os movimentos carinhosos de Red a aplicar o remédio por suas pernas. A atenção dos olhos verdes em seus pés machucados era tanta que a lobisomem sequer notava o olhar compenetrado da Rainha a lhe assistir.

O sorriso não deixava mais os lábios de Regina.

"O que você está olhando?" Red perguntou gentilmente, com um sorriso curioso em suas feições. A Rainha estalou de volta ao presente, recebendo o olhar verde com carinho. "Você" Ela respondeu, contendo um riso mudo ao ver Red corar.

"Assim está bom? Está doendo?" A lobisomem desviou o olhar, tímida, para as pernas de Regina. "Eu não sei o quanto eu deveria aplicar—Não sei muito bem como essas coisas funcionam. Se você quiser, eu posso ir buscar mais. A farmácia deve estar aberta—"

"Está perfeito" A Rainha assentiu, acalmando o nervosismo corado de Red, que riu de nervoso.

Oh, seu lobo. Tão inocente e tão feroz.

"Obrigada." Regina falou, fazendo pesar suas palavras.

As duas sabiam pelo que a Rainha agradecia. Red deixou o sangue voltar a vagar normalmente por seu corpo, amenizando o rubor em seu rosto. Ela então meneou a cabeça. "Não precisa agradecer. Eu sei que você ainda vai me castigar por tê-la desobedecido."

Regina queria morrer.

_For what has been done_

_Cannot be undone_

Regina queria pagar por seus pecados. Ela pediu. Ela pediu ao seu lobo, _"Deixe-me morrer. Enquanto ainda meu final é feliz"_

Mas Red não havia escutado. _"Eu não a lugar algum. Se depender de mim, você viverá por muito mais anos, tão feliz quanto pode estar agora. Seu final ainda não chegou."_

"_Não depende de você."_ Ela havia insistido. Mas Red a calara com outro beijo. E suas costas foram outra vez prensadas contra a parede.

"_Eu sei. Eu vou proteger você."_

Red não a havia deixado morrer. E por tanto Regina era grata. O lobo que não era capaz de ouvir o desejo final de sua Rainha. Desobediente, insolente, traidor lobo.

Seu lobo.

Red viu as lágrimas se formando outra vez nos olhos castanhos de Regina. Desde que a lobisomem desafiara as ordens da bruxa e a resgatara da fogueira, Regina parecia mais inclinada a mostrar-se — verdadeiramente. Sem máscaras, em reservas. Ela estava chorando mais facilmente. Ela estava feliz. Feliz por ter vivido. Feliz por seu final ainda não ter sido.

Red amava Regina.

Quando as lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto moreno, a Rainha cerrou as pálpebras e tentou conter os soluços de subirem por sua garganta. Mas seus lábios tremiam. A Rainha não era mais tão fria. Mais tão inumana.

Red amava Regina.

A jovem não disse nada. Ela apenas deixou que os soluços e o choro de sua amada subissem pelo ar e preenchessem o silêncio.

Regina precisava chorar.

_In the evil's heart_

_In the evil's soul_

Red a deixaria. Ela obederecia, ao menos, esse desejo. Inofensivo, justo desejo.

Ela beijou delicadamente o joelho de Regina. E ao sentir o gesto, a Rainha não mais conteve sua voz de soluçar aberta e vulnerável.

Red amava Regina.

E Regina amava Red.


End file.
